The Way of the Warrior (episode)
When a Klingon fleet arrives at the station to protect the Alpha Quadrant from the Dominion, Sisko recruits Lt. Commander Worf to discover the Klingons' real intentions. (Season Premiere) Summary The story begins with the Deep Space 9 crew hunting a Changeling through the station. Using wide-angle phaser sweeps, the crew chase the Changeling to the Promenade, where it suddenly resumes humanoid shape and grabs hold of Doctor Julian Bashir. It is Odo, and the chase was really a surprise drill. That night, when Kasidy Yates joins Captain Benjamin Sisko for a romantic dinner, she remarks that there have been some changes on DS9. First, Sisko has shaved his head and grown a goatee, which she approves of. Second, there has been a lot of "maintenance" done on the station lately. Sisko is secretive, but hints that the crew is preparing a few "surprises" in case the Dominion decides to attack. The recent revelation that Changelings have infiltrated the Alpha Quadrant has caused a large amount of unrest, and the Cardassians have responded by sealing their borders. The couple presents each other with gifts - Sisko gives Kasidy a garment made from rare Tholian silk, while Kasidy returns the gesture by handing Sisko a Pike City Pioneers baseball cap. Their dinner is interrupted when the new Klingon flagship, the ''Negh'Var'', decloaks at the station. Its commander, General Martok, requests shore leave at Deep Space 9. When Sisko agrees, the DS9 crew is amazed as an entire battalion of Klingon ships decloak around the station. In Quark's Bar, the Ferengi bartender nervously opines that the Klingons who have arrived are awfully quiet. When Martok meets with Sisko and Major Kira Nerys, he immediately wants them to use his d'k tahg to cut their palms, proving that they bleed and therefore are not Changelings. When the Klingon is satisfied that Sisko and Kira are really who they appear to be, Martok proclaims that the Klingon fleet will remain in Bajoran space to counter the inevitable Dominion attack. The crew continues their duties, despite the fact they are surrounded by countless Klingons. Kira and Jadzia Dax later go to the holosuite, which recreates the Hoobishan Baths on Trill. Kira is distracted and unimpressed with the holograms, admitting she never had much of an imagination. Odo and Garak have a quiet breakfast at the Replimat, where a worried Garak reveals that since the destruction of the Obsidian Order, he has heard rumors of civil uprisings on Cardassia. Their meal is interrupted when a group of Klingons accost Morn on the Promenade. Odo breaks up the altercation, but the lead Klingon, Drex, levels threats at both Garak and Odo. Drex and his thugs later ambush and beat Garak in his tailor shop. As Bashir repairs the Cardassian's broken bones, Garak wonders why Klingons have become so hostile to Cardassians. When Kasidy Yates' freighter, the Xhosa, sends out a distress call, Sisko and the crew of DS9 board the [[USS Defiant|USS Defiant]]. After arriving at her coordinates, they discover that Commander Kaybok of the Klingon Bird-of-Prey [[IKS M'Char|IKS M'Char]] is searching all vessels exiting Bajoran space, including the Xhosa. When Sisko threatens Kaybok that the Defiant will open fire on the M'Char, the Klingon commander allows the Xhosa to break free of the M'Char's tractor beam. Once the senior officers return to DS9, Martok comes to meet Sisko again, handing him Kaybok's dagger. Kaybok has been executed as punishment for disobeying his orders. Sisko realizes that something must be done before the situation escalates out of control. Sisko notifies Starfleet Command, which dispatches Lieutenant Commander Worf to the station. When they meet, Sisko offers condolences for the loss of the ''Enterprise''-D. Worf responds that its destruction has affected him deeply and he plans to resign his Starfleet commission. Sisko cautions Worf that he too once considered resigning, and now knows that would have been the wrong choice. He gives Worf an assignment - find out what the Klingons are up to. Worf's first attempt at diplomacy is decidedly Klingon in nature. He picks a fight with Drex and takes the warrior's dagger. Drex's father, who happens to be General Martok, comes to Worf's quarters to demand the return of his son's "honor". There, Worf voices his disappointment in Martok for the general's dishonorable tactics of harassing personnel and ships, but Martok vows that it is all in the Alpha Quadrant's best interests. Afterwards, Worf vents his frustration on a tactical holosuite program. When Dax arrives, she challenges him to a battle with bat'leth''s. After a furious fight, Worf gains the upper hand and sweeps Dax off her feet. Dax rhetorically asks whether the simulation made Worf feel better. Worf is frustrated at the situation, and his contacts on the Klingon homeworld refuse to speak with him. Dax suggests that with so many Klingons on the station, surely one of them would be willing to reveal the true reason they are there. Worf invites an old family friend, Klingon officer Huraga, for a drink. When they consume a large quantity of bloodwine and become drunk, Worf presses Huraga for information. Owing Worf's father, Mogh, a favor, Huraga tells Worf all about the "glorious battle" that awaits them ahead. What Worf learns disturbs him, so much that he hesitates to tell Sisko. Odo argues with Worf on the Promenade, and tells the Klingon that it is his duty to inform Sisko. Worf decides to tell Sisko the ominous truth – the Klingons are about to attack Cardassia. The rumors are true; the Central Command has been overthrown by civilian resistance. The Klingons are convinced that changeling infiltrators are responsible. Sisko confronts Martok and demands that the Klingons call off their attack. Martok hints that Chancellor Gowron will be told of Worf's involvement in uncovering news of the planned attack. Worf himself feels guilty that he has essentially betrayed the Klingon Empire. When Sisko points out that the attack will place the Federation-Klingon alliance in jeopardy, Martok claims he will return to his ship and consult with Gowron. However, once Martok beams aboard his ship, he sends a message to the Klingon fleet, ordering them to begin their attack. The fleet cloaks and warps away from the station, heading straight for Cardassia Prime. The crew of DS9 meets in the wardroom. They are in a particularly nasty predicament: warning the Cardassians of the Klingon invasion is tantamount to betrayal. Besides, the Klingons may be correct that the Dominion was involved in the coup. Worf points out that this is irrelevant – if the Klingons have returned to "the old ways" of conquest, Bajor and the Federation are at risk. Sisko tries an unorthodox tactic - he invites Garak into the wardroom to measure the Starfleet captain for a new suit. As Garak works, the crew "accidentally" reveals that one-third of the Klingon military is currently heading into Cardassian space. Garak excuses himself, and warns Gul Dukat. Busy fighting the civilian insurgency, the Cardassian Empire is unprepared for a possible Klingon invasion. When the Federation officially condemns the invasion, the Klingon Empire withdraws from the Khitomer Accords. The Federation-Klingon alliance is dissolved. However, Gowron still wants Worf to join the Klingons. Arranging a personal meeting with Worf, Gowron asks him to leave Starfleet and join the Klingons in the battle. Despite wanting to return to his people, Worf refuses. Enraged, Gowron strips Worf and his House of their titles. Once again exiled from his people, a torn Worf is all the more convinced he should resign. He asks Sisko to accept his resignation, but Sisko refuses – Starfleet needs Worf more than ever before. Indeed, word soon arrives that the Klingons have broken through the Cardassian fleet. Sisko contacts the new Cardassian government, the Detapa Council, only to see the face of Dukat. Apparently, Dukat switched sides when it was clear that the coup would succeed. Sisko devises a plan. If Dukat can get the Council on a ship and rendezvous with the ''Defiant, they can seek refuge on Deep Space 9. Since the Klingons will execute all government officials in their invasion of Cardassia, Dukat agrees. Worf points out that if Martok is correct, and members of the Detapa Council have been replaced by Changelings, then the Defiant will help them escape. Sisko considers it a risk worth taking. Sisko, Dax, Bashir and Worf take the cloaked Defiant toward the rendezvous point. Unfortunately, three Klingon Birds-of-Prey are in the vicinity and are attacking the Cardassian cruiser Prakesh. When the Klingons ignore the Defiants hails, the starship targets the lead Bird-of-Prey and seriously damages its engines. With the ''Prakesh's shields, weapons and engines obliterated, Sisko is left with no choice but to drop the Defiant's shields and transport Dukat and the Council off their impaired vessel. Sisko gambles that the Defiant's ablative armor will be sufficient against the Birds-of-Prey's attacks. The Defiant begins firing at will and destroys the second Klingon vessel in the process. When a larger ''Vor'cha''-class battlecruiser joins the melee, Worf suggests the use of a modulated tractor beam to deflect some of the Klingon disruptor fire. The Defiant crew is successful in rescuing all the Detapa Council members, although the Defiant's cloaking device has been damaged. The Defiant flies to maximum warp as the Prakesh explodes, and two Klingon vessels follow the starship. Meanwhile, Doctor Bashir has examined all the Council members, including Dukat, and determined that no one aboard is a Changeling. The Defiant successfully reaches Deep Space 9, where O'Brien detects the pursuing Klingon ships. As the starship approaches the station, the crew detect several dozen Klingon ships. O'Brien had requested reinforcements from Starfleet Command, but the starships have not yet reached the station. The crew man battle stations, preparing for the Klingons to attack, while civilians are evacuated off the Promenade (including a reluctant Quark). The Detapa Council are sequestered away by Dukat and, unexpectedly, Garak, who raises a Cardassian disruptor to fight alongside Dukat. Martok and Gowron hail the station and offer an ultimatum - surrender the Cardassian officials, or the Klingons will take the Council members by force. Even when Sisko tells the two Klingons that the councillors have been given blood screenings, Martok and Gowron remain determined to conquer Cardassia. Gowron urges Sisko to surrender, claiming the old station is as defenseless as an old Grishnar cat, to which Sisko confidently replies, "I assure you, this old cat isn't as toothless as you think." Due to the Dominion threat, DS9 has been given some major tactical upgrades - the station is now equipped with more than 5,000 photon torpedoes ready to fire. Nevertheless, the Klingon Defense Force attacks DS9, which unleashes several volleys of the station's new armaments. With multiple phaser banks and telescoping photon launchers, the station destroys ship after ship. Furious, Gowron orders the Negh'Var to fire its cannons directly at DS9's shield generators. The station's defensive systems fail and Klingon boarding parties beam into Ops, the Promenade, and the Cardassians' quarters. After a series of firefights and hand-to-hand combat, the DS9 crew regain control of the situation. An injured O'Brien restores the shields and Dax announces the arrival of the Starfleet reinforcements, lead by the USS Venture. Gowron has little choice but to retreat. He parts with one final threat: "You have sided against us in battle. And this we cannot forgive... or forget." (Also see: First Battle of Deep Space Nine) As the Klingons retreat and the Venture arrives, life on the station returns to normal. Quark reopens the bar, much to the delight of Morn, and Garak returns to his tailor shop. Sisko reveals to Worf that he considered leaving Starfleet after the death of his wife, but realized he could not escape what he was – a Starfleet officer. Learning from Sisko's lesson, Worf decides to stay aboard the space station. He joins the crew of Deep Space 9 as Commander Worf, Strategic Operations Officer, donning a red Starfleet uniform. However, the Klingons are continuing to remain near DS9. They have refused to abandon several Cardassian colonies and have started fortifying their positions. Sisko tells his crew that Starfleet are also staying right where they are – aboard Deep Space 9. Memorable Quotes "We will not surrender!!" "This is exactly what the Founders want: Klingon against Cardassian. Federation against Klingon. The more we fight each other, the weaker we'll get, and the less chance we have against the Dominion!" : - Martok and Sisko "They broke seven of your transverse ribs and fractured your clavicle!" "Ah, but I got off several cutting remarks which no doubt did serious damage to their egos." : - Bashir and Garak "There are many Klingons who say we have been at peace too long. That the Empire must expand to survive. Fear of the Dominion only gives my people an excuse to do what they were born to do. To fight. And to conquer." : - Worf "The ambient noise level in this room is less than 30 decibels! On an average day it's 65. When there are Klingons in the room in can go as high as 85!" "So, what you're trying to say is: It's quiet in here?" "Too quiet!" :- Quark and O'Brien "We were like warriors from the ancient sagas. There was nothing we could not do." "Except keep the holodecks working right." : - Worf and O'Brien, reminiscing about their adventures on the Enterprise-D "Can this ship go any faster?" "Not unless you want to get out and push." : - Dukat and Sisko "Nice hat." : - Worf, on first meeting Kira Nerys, who is dressed as Queen Guinevere "Dukat? I was trying to reach someone in the civilian government." "And you succeeded. You're speaking to the new Chief Military Advisor to the Detepa Council." "Does this mean you've turned your back on the Central Command?" "It means that as a loyal officer of the Cardassian Military, I'm pledged to serve the legitimate ruling body of the Empire. Whoever that may be." "In other words, you saw which way the wind was blowing and switched sides." "It seemed like a good idea at the time." :- Dukat and Sisko, as Dukat explains his career change "I must compliment you, Captain. You're nearly Cardassian in your punctuality." : - Dukat, to Sisko "I'm not going to any emergency shelter. This is my bar. And I'm going to defend it." "Really? And how do you plan to do that?" "With this." "You're going to hit them with a box?" "No, this is my disruptor pistol. The one I used to carry in the old days, when I was serving on that Ferengi freighter." "I thought you were the ship's cook." "That's right, and every member of that crew thought he was a food critic. If the Klingons try to get through these doors, I'll be ready for them." (reads note in the empty box) "'' 'Dear Quark. Used parts from your disruptor to fix the replicators. Will return them soon. Rom.' " "''What?! I'll kill him!" "With what?" : - Quark and Odo "The Klingons? First it was the Cardassians, then it was the Dominion, now its the Klingons. How's a Ferengi supposed to make an honest living in a place like this?" : - Quark, as DS9 prepares for battle "I find this whole procedure offensive." "And I find you offensive. Now hold out your arm, or I'll have a security officer do it for you." : - Dukat and Bashir, regarding blood tests to detect Changeling infiltrators "Lohd Zoss-lee chaw-KU sohk jaTAL?" "Actually, I'm not sure that Constable Odo has a mother..." : - Drex and Garak ::The intended meaning for Drex' comment is "Does your mother let you talk to men?". As with many other Klingon quotations, it is grammatically ill-formed according to Marc Okrand's dictionary, and should be something similar to "loDvaD bIjatlh 'e' chaw'qu' 'a' SoSlI'?" "And while we're on the subject... I'm sure there's more than one Klingon who thinks slaying a changeling would be worthy of a song or two." "Doctor, if a Klingon were to kill me, I'd expect nothing less than an entire opera on the subject." : - Bashir and Odo "You forget I am not only a Klingon warrior; I am a Starfleet officer, and Starfleet deserves an explanation." "They will get one soon enough. Until then, know this: my mission will determine the fate of the Klingon Empire. Interfere, and you risk destroying us all." : - Worf and Martok "Consider what you do here, Gowron. Kahless himself said, 'Destroying an Empire to win a war is no victory'." "'' '... and ending a battle to save an Empire is no defeat.' " : - '''Worf' and Gowron "It's vile." "I know. It's so bubbly and cloying and happy." "Just like the Federation." "But you know what's really frightening? If you drink enough of it, you start to like it." "It's insidious." "Just like the Federation." : - Garak and Quark, on root beer "I didn't know you spoke Klingon." "Oh, You'd be surprised at the things you can learn when you're doing alterations." : - Odo and Garak, a quip, considering he most likely learned Klingon in the Obsidian Order. Background Information New opening * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine received a new opening sequence that was first shown in this episode. The DS9 theme song was given a faster tempo and the visual shots of the station were revised to show many ships docked and orbiting the station, including the Defiant. A workbee and two repairmen in EV suits can also be seen. The Defiant is shown departing the station and entering the wormhole. Michael Dorn's name is also added to the opening credits. Introducing Worf * Naturally, this was the first episode in which Michael Dorn appears as a regular castmember on DS9. He previously portrayed the character Worf throughout all seven seasons of Star Trek: The Next Generation, including "Birthright, Part I", in which the character visited the Deep Space 9 station, as well as in Star Trek Generations. Personnel changes * Near the end of this episode, Worf transfers to the command division, and becomes DS9's new Strategic Operations Officer. He previously wore a command division uniform through the first season of The Next Generation. * Julian Bashir now has the rank of full Lieutenant and Jadzia Dax is now a Lieutenant Commander - both having presumably been promoted in the interim. Martok Changeling * It is later revealed in "Apocalypse Rising" that Martok was a changeling during the time that this episode is set. However, Martok cuts his hand open early in the episode and bleeds out of it, which would usually indicate that the person isn't a changeling. This suggests that the changeling had found a way around the test. This is more likely when one considers that this is a popular ritual for Klingons. Episode cuts * This season premiere was initially aired as a single, two-hour long, feature length episode, the second of three examples of its kind in the series, the first being "Emissary" and the third being "What You Leave Behind". In syndication, however, the episode was edited into two one-hour parts. The following scenes were cut for time: ** Dax and Kira in the baths holoprogram ** Bashir and O'Brien eating sand peas at Quark's, while Quark mentions the quiet Klingons * This episode is the first of only three feature length episodes that are not series pilots or finales within all the Star Trek series. The second is the Voyager fifth season episode "Dark Frontier" and the Voyager seventh season episode "Flesh and Blood." Klingon translations * Drex's insult to Odo: "Does your mother let you talk to adult men?" * Dax's quip to Worf: "Yeah, but I'm a lot better looking than he was." http://www.geocities.com/Hollywood/6952/ron41.txt * Huraga's drinking song: "And the blood was ankle deep/And the River Skral ran crimson red/On the day above all days/When Kahless slew evil Molor dead." * Martok and Gowron, in battle: "They fight like Klingons!" "Then they can die like Klingons. Destroy their shields. Prepare boarding parties!" "As you recommend. All ships, concentrate fire on their shield generators." Other * The episode is dedicated to the memory of Gregg Duffy Long and Ronald W. Smith. * Benjamin Sisko appears with a beard and a shorn head beginning with this episode. * This episode is novelized in The Way of the Warrior. * Quark mentions that his cousin Gaila sells weapons. This forms the basis of the season five episode , where Gaila (played by Josh Pais) appears. Gaila also appears in the season six episode . * In the scene where Gowron tells Worf "You will do great deeds in the coming days", Gowron almost knocks off Worf's comm badge, but in the next shot, it is re-aligned. * In this episode, while on the bridge of the Defiant, Worf comments that he has never been on a Federation ship with a cloaking device. However, in , he was aboard the ''Enterprise''-D as it engaged the experimental cloaking device. However, because the ''Pegasus''' cloaking device was soon dismantled and its cloaking was actually a 'byproduct' of its phase shift (the Enterprise essentially became immaterial) instead of a simple masking, Worf may feel different about the matter. * Continuity error: Lieutenant Jones, immediately after escorting Dukat to the bridge of the Defiant, is seen again in the next scene in Quark's Bar on Deep Space 9. * When the Klingons scan Deep Space 9 after Sisko refuses to turn over the Detappa Council, the weapons Starfleet had installed are dismissed by Martok as "duranium shadows and thoron fields" in reference to , where Kira and O'Brien used Duranium and a thoron field to mask the lack of weapons on the station from several Cardassian ships. Links and References Guest Stars *Penny Johnson as Kasidy Yates *Marc Alaimo as Gul Dukat *Robert O'Reilly as Gowron *J.G. Hertzler as Martok *Obi Ndefo as Drex *Christopher Darga as Kaybok *William Dennis Hunt as Huraga Special Guest Star *Andrew Robinson as Elim Garak Co-Stars *Patricia Tallman as a Weapons Officer *Judi Durand as the computer voice *Mark Allen Shepherd as Morn (uncredited) *Brennan Dyson as Klingon (uncredited) :According to IMDb, assistant stunt coordinator Leslie Hoffman appeared as a Starfleet officer in this episode. This has yet to be verified. References ablative armor; attack pattern; Bajor; Bajoran Intelligence; Bajoran law; Bajoran uniform; Betreka Nebula; Betreka Nebula Incident; blood screening; bloodwine; Boreth; Borg; Cardassia; Cardassia Prime; Cardassians; Cardassian dissident movement; Cardassian Central Command; Cestus III; cloaking device; coup; d'blok; darts; Dax, Curzon; decibel; Deep Space 9; Detapa Council; disruptor pistol; Dominion; duranium shadow; ''Enterprise''-D, USS; evasive maneuvers; Excelsior class; Federation Council; Ferengi freighter; Founders; Gaila; Galaxy class; Gramilian sand pea; Grishnar cat; Hastur; Hoobishan Baths; House of Duras; House of Martok; Imperial Overseer; Ionite Nebula: Kahless the Unforgettable; Kahless (clone); kanar; Khitomer Accords; Klingons; Klingon-Cardassian War; Klingon Bird-of-Prey; Klingon High Council; ''K't'inga'' class; Kurn; Jem'Hadar; Lancelot; Lurians; ''M'Char'', IKS; Malko; Miranda class; Molor; ''Negh'Var'', IKS; ''Negh'Var'' type; Nyberrite Alliance; Nyberrite Alliance cruiser; Obsidian Order; orbital defense system; Picard, Jean-Luc; Pike City Pioneers; poker; Prakesh; priority 1 message; prune juice; Qo'noS; quantum torpedo; "Quark's"; rib; Romulan; root beer; Rozhenko, Alexander; Rozhenko, Helena; Rozhenko, Sergey; sand peas; Sanders; sensor array; Sisko, Jennifer; situation report; standard maneuvers; Starfleet Command; Starfleet Intelligence; subspace distortion; task force; Tholian silk; thoron field; tractor beam; Treaty of Alliance; ''Trial'', USS; Trill (planet); ''Venture'', USS; Vitarian wool; ''Vor'cha'' class; wormhole relay station; Xhosa; yamok sauce |next= }} Way of the Warrior, The de:Der Weg des Kriegers, Teil I es:The Way of the Warrior nl:The Way of the Warrior